


Platonic Doodles

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mable x Pacifica implied, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, STANLY AND STANFORD ARE SOULMATES PLATONICLY, Soulmates, THiS IS NOT INCEST, Wrote this on a whim, billdip implied, dont hate on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: It was late in the evening, dark out. Soos and Wendy had headed home hours ago, leaving Stanley and Stanford alone with the twins. Normally this was any night, however tonight the soulmates of both Dipper and Mabel had gotten into a drawing frenzy. On their arms.





	Platonic Doodles

It was late in the evening, dark out. Soos and Wendy had headed home hours ago, leaving Stanley and Stanford alone with the twins. Normally this was any night, however tonight the soulmates of both Dipper and Mabel had gotten into a drawing frenzy. On their arms.

Mabel was ooo-ing and aweing over the tiny llamas being drawn alonger hands and arms. Stanford could hardly hold back his laughter, the twelve year old was so enamored with the doodles. She was drawing with her glitter pens back as a response, small unicorns and little fairies to accompany the llamas on a quest which looked as though it involved fighting something vaguely draconic. There was an unspoken rule between children not to write words to their soulmates, instead they just sent each other drawings, Ford never knew where the agreement came from but he felt it was oddly sweet.

Dipper was however stressing out over the question: Who draws gruesome murders on their arms knowing that those same marks were appearing on their soulmate’s arms. The triangles and eyes were starting to make Ford suspicious however over the identity of the owner of the other arm. And he hoped to whatever god still had good favor in him that dream demons didn’t have souls or soul mates. Dipper staring at his arm in horror as someone particularly artistically gifted drew a deer with its teeth falling out on his arm and he could barely hold back the sigh that attempted to slide through his teeth. Yes no doubt about it, Ford was going to need to kidnap a unicorn soon. Perhaps Mabel could accompany him.

That being said Ford’s own soulmate sat in his chair reading a crumpled slightly yellowed newspaper. The man had shed his suit and was wearing a bathrobe that Ford had persuaded him to wear over his undershirt and boxers.

Sitting in a fold out chair Ford was scrawling notes in one of his journals while keeping an eye on the twins over the rim of his glasses.

As Mabel began to gush about how she and her soulmate were going to get married and have a child and have nine cats. She went on and on and on and just as Ford was going to mention how soulmates aren't necessarily going to assure that they would like each other Stanley stepped in.

“Don't get too ahead of yourself kiddo, your soulmate might not even be into girls.” Mabel looked crestfallen for a second before she perked up once again.

“But soulmates always love each other!” She responded happily.

“Geeze what rot are they putting in you kids’ heads.” Stanley grunted. “I’m already responsible for several felonies I don't need to be known for incest too.” Dipper froze as he processed that statement. Mabel was faster to voice it.

“YOU AND GRUNKLE FORD ARE SOULMATES?!?!” There are few things louder than Mabel having an epiphany. A soft snicker escaped Ford as he pretended to keep writing in his journal, these kids were truly the light of his life.

Stanley scratched at something in his teeth.

“You better believe it. Poindexter and I found out when we were eight.” Picking up his paper Stanley moved to return to reading the sports section; Ford made a mental note to tell Stanley that paper was thirty years older later.

“But I thought soulmates always fell in love and got married and had a happily ever after. That's what happens on TV.” Mabel looked up at him with big eyes questioningly, it was sweet although slightly panic inducing knowing what was poured into the minds of small children.

“TV is a far cry from reality sweetheart,” Stan chuckled ruffling her hair. “TV tends to ignore the human aspects of life, and I can say while I love my brother I highly doubt if I propose he’ll accept. Even if I get down on one knee with this old back of mine.” Yes Ford thought, he would probably do that, and Stan would make a joke about not being able to get up, he and Ford would have a laugh. Then Stanley would look him dead in the eye and tell him that he actually needed help getting up because he had pulled something.

At the dubious looks from the younger set of twins Stanley grabbed a sharpie off the side table, biting down on the cap he pulled the pen loose. Drawing a crude smiley face on the back of his left hand he holds it up for the twins to see. Then he yanked Ford’s hand over. The eldest twin had been so surprised he dropped the journal and his pen the pen clattered to the floor but he caught the journal between his knees.

Stanley showed off his brother’s hand to the twins. Revealing the same crudely drawn smiley face on Ford’s six fingered hand. Ford pulled his hand out of his brother’s grip when he assumed the twins had gotten the needed proof.

“A little warning would have been nice Stanley.”

“Oh please you knew what I was going to do.” His brother huffed at him. Dipper looking between the two curiously.

“So your relationship isn't romantic?” He asked in a strange tone, the kind of tone he used when he knew what an answer was going to be but needed reaffirmation to put his mind at ease.

“No.” Ford said.

“Define romantic.” Stanley joked nudging his brother with his elbow.

“Stanley!” Ford exclaimed loudly bashing his brother on the shoulder with his journal.

“Yeesh I'm joking with you Sixer.”

“Oh thank god I don't have to marry this psychopath.” Dipper exclaimed in relief staring at his arm.

Ford laughed, and leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder. Watching his great niece and nephew return to doodling on their arms. And Ford was happy.


End file.
